


Now It's my turn

by LesbianWriter87



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fairy Sookie, Godric Lives, Het, Independent Jason, Independent Sookie, M/M, Model Jason, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianWriter87/pseuds/LesbianWriter87
Summary: Shortly after the fiasco with Russell Jason and Sookie get a visit from fae on behalf of their Great Grandfather. After Sookie leaves to go to Fairy and learn to use her powers Jason is left alone in bon temps. He finally decides to use the contact Niall gave him to leave as well and change his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Jason centric story. Other characters will show up as the story goes on.

Jason Stackhouse sat at the bar of Merrlottes.

That itself wasn't unususal. He often went to bars after work to get a drink with his buddies or to pick up women.

What was unusual was that he was alone.

He sat silently, sipping his beer and just let his mind wander.

His mind was a million miles away.

A million miles away adn full of thoughts of his sister.

Well thoughts about him and his sister and life in general.

He and Sookie didn't have a lot in common but there was one thing Jason realized that they did have in common.

They needed to change.

Or rather things needed to change.

But wasn't that the same thing?

He shook his head at that thought, somthing needed to change that was the important thing.

He wasn't happy with his life here and neither was sookie.

She found out that the man that was supposed to love her and only come here to pocure her for a queen, and him?

He was the town womanizer.

Hell he had slept with a married woman and then had to watch as that same woman husband had nearly killed his sister and another vampire.

The only bit of satisfaction he had gotten from that whole ordeal was getting to punch that guy in the face after telling him about sleeping with his wife.

Then he had found out about what had happened to Lafaeytte and how Sookie had come to Dallas in the first place.

So needless to say that he and his sister had felt a bit adrift once they had gotten home.

Well they had until the faries had come.

They had come on behalf of Niall Brigant. Their great grandfather and prince of the sky faires.

He and sookie were part fairy.

Part of him still had trouble believing it.

Long story short, they were related to fae royalty,Sookie had inherited the more magical poweres like her telepathy and being immune to glamoring.

And he was just really pretty.

He felt that same frustration.

Pretty but not to bright, that was Jason stackhouse.

He worked a dead end job and slept with any woman who wanted him.

No.

Jason finished his beer and left a tip on the bar before leaving.

He was done.

His hand went to his pocket, or rather the card in it.

Apprently the fae had contacts in the human world and a lot of them were in the entertaniment business. One of the fae who had come from Niall had given Jason a card for an agent in a modeling/acting company.

Jason was leaving Bon Temps, just like Sookie.

She has already left the week before,after putting Grans house up for rent.

She was going to learn how to control her powers and her life.

Jason didn't have active powers like hers but he was going to change his life.

Taking a deep breath, he dialed the number in New York and waited until someone answered.

"Hi this is Jason Stackhouse. Niall Brigant said for me to call if I wanted an oppurtunity?"

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are love!


End file.
